Building something together
by RoShell1978
Summary: This is a sequel to 'When it stops being enough'. It takes up right after the last question 'What are the plans for today'… So this is a fluffy story about our favorite duo on the road to something…
1. First day

Disclaimer: I wish they were mine but AWM & Co do a brilliant job with them...

**A/N: Hey... I'm back! This is a sequel to my 'When it stops being enough' story. You might want to read that one before you dive into this one! (oh come on it ain't that bad... ;-)) **

**But just in case, here's a recap: After Castle got hurt in a freak hostage situation, Kate realizes she wants more out of her relationship with him; that she doesn't want to wait anymore and their current situation isn't enough anymore. Everything was laid on the table and they took that tentative first step toward one and other. On their two months anniversary, Castle invites Beckett at the loft for some a home cooked meal. One thing lead to another and they share their first night together... Here's the story that show how they start building something together... **

_Dedication: this is for TORONTOSUN for hinting to the whole sequel idea... Hope you like it..._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: FIRST DAY**

"So … What are the plans for today?" Kate asks.

"Well… I thought we could get more acquainted with those thousand thread sheets of mine"

"Urgh" she slaps him on the chest.

"What? You can't tell me you don't want a repeat of last night?" he says wiggling his eyebrows.

Kate rolls her eyes at him in a true Beckett fashion. "Not what I meant, Castle!"

Nothing's changed. They've just taken the next step into their relationship but they're still them. Castle's still the goofball who spins around crazy theories and makes her smile with his cocky remarks; and for that Kate's truly grateful.

"We can do whatever you want to do, Kate?" he sobers.

"As much as I would love to spend the day lazing in bed with you" she says, her ear pressed to his chest "I want to go out"

"Out?"

"Yes" she moves so her chin rests on the hand she just laid on his torso "I want to go out. I want us to walk, mingle, relax, enjoy ourselves and each other" she says a smile breaking out.

Castle's mesmerized by the woman currently smiling and making plans for them to spend the day together. He can't seem to get over the changes he sees in her; that he's seen in her the last two months. She looks happy and if he has anything to do with the fact that her eyes are shining so brightly now, he gladly considers himself the luckiest man in New York City and he'd do everything in his power to see her smile like that for the rest of his life.

"That sounds like an amazing idea" he days, tugging a stray curl behind her ear and grazing his thumb on her cheek in the process. The loving simple gesture sets a trail of fire across her cheek and Kate blushes slightly. In an attempt to keep her composure, she leans in and brushes a kiss to Castle's lips. "Great… I'm gonna take a shower". She wriggles herself out her partner's grasp and gets out of bed, only to be held back by Castle catching her wrist.

"You know we could also enjoy each other in the shower" he says suggestively.

That comment could have made her blush even more but the opposite happens. "I'm not sure you could handle me under the jet of streaming hot water just yet, Rick" she says, transforming into the saucy seductive woman he loves so much.

He gulps and his eyes widen. "You're killing me here, woman"

"Jeez, I hope not. I've got big plans for you"

"And what might those plans be" he stutters.

She crawls back onto the bed, like a lioness approaching her prey "How about you start…" she leans in, kisses a trail from his mouth to his ear, whispers "by making me…" she takes his lobe in her mouth and nibbles on it "breakfast!" she giggles and heads for the bathroom.

Horrible tease of a woman! "You're gonna pay for that" he says loud enough for his voice to carry through the sound of his shower as he hears the water being turned on.

He shakes his head briefly, trying not to linger too much on the image that's currently forming in his mind: a very naked Kate Beckett covered in water droplets…

_Breakfast, right!_ He throws on a pair of boxers and a fated T-shirt and leaves the bedroom, his heart swelling with love once again when he hears Kate singing. He makes his way across his living room thinking about the perfect breakfast he could whip together… _pancakes should be in order, right?..._He goes to the fridge and takes out everything he needs: flour, sugar, milk, eggs and butter.

* * *

He's so engrossed in what he's doing; happily humming to the background music he put on, that he doesn't hear his mother come inside.

"Someone is in a cheery mood" says Martha, interrupting her son midway through _'lovers dance when they're feeling in love, spotlight shining, it's all about us…'_ "Judging by your overly sweetening song choice, I'm guessing you and Kate had a great night" says the actress, her tone leaving no doubt about her meaning of the word 'night'.

"If you must know, Mother, I couldn't be happier with how my evening turned out" he says while pouring the batter onto the grill, not even caring he must look like a teenager in love who can't seem to stop himself from grinning madly and singing along to lovey dovey songs.

The door of the loft opens again and Castle's relieved his daughter's not been privy to their latest conversation. Not that he wants it to remain a secret but there are certain things that a child shouldn't know about her father's love life.

"Morning, daughter"

"Morning, Dad" Alexis says, approaching the breakfast counter after dropping her overnight bag by the stairs. "Mmm pancakes… What's the occasion?" she asks.

Castle swallows… _Euh come on think_! He chides himself, knowing full well the 'Thank you so much for last night' might not be an appropriate answer to give his daughter. "Nothing special" he tries to evade. "Kate likes them and I thought…"

"Kate's still here?" Alexis cuts him a little surprised.

"Yes, she is in the shower" he says pointing in the direction of his bedroom. No point in hiding it now. But he still wants to know his daughter's opinion on the matter. "Are you alright with that, pumpkin?" he asks a little hesitantly.

"Yeah… I'm going to put my bag in my room. I'll be right back. Save me some" she says, eying the stack of pancakes on the plate.

"Of course" Castle breathes a sigh of relief as he watches his daughter climb up the stairs.

* * *

"That's a remarkable daughter you have there" Castle turns his head at the sound, only to find Kate Beckett leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom, bare feet and towel-dried hair giving her curls a looser feel.

"Hey" he smiles broadly at her "Breakfast is ready". Kate leaves her spot by the door and makes her way to Castle.

"Kate, Darling. How are you this morning?"

"Morning, Martha"

"How has my son been treating you?"

"He's been the most perfect gentleman" the detective tells the actress as her arms loop around Castle's waist and she stands on tiptoe to kiss him lightly on the lips.

They've been together for two months and although they haven't kept their relationship a secret from their friends and family, this is the first time they're engaged in such a public display of affection. And the fact that it is Kate, super cop extraordinaire, who initiates the connection even though she's been known to play everything close to the vest; takes the writer by surprise.

"So pancakes huh?" she says, a twinkle present in her eyes, knowing all too well the significance of his breakfast choice.

Martha watches the whole exchange and the way her son tries to shrug innocently tells her the situation is anything but. Nevertheless she decides to leave the couple to their apparent meaningful choice of food. She hears Alexis coming down the stairs and takes that as her cue to speak up.

"So can we eat those pancakes or is the whole stack for Kate?" she asks not able to resist teasing the couple.

Kate blushes, slightly embarrassed. "Dig in while they're hot" Castle drops a kiss on her head and goes to the cupboard to fetch the maple syrup. As he comes back, Kate's settling on the stool next to Alexis and not for the first time his heart swells at the domesticity and the family picture his two favorite girls make together.

Topics vary from their latest laser-tag match up to Alexis' job at the morgue. Kate takes the opportunity to ask the girl about colleges. Even though Castle sees the surprise in his daughter's composure, he doesn't let on. He knows why she's startled. Kate has always been genuinely interested in his daughter and that's something Alexis is not accustomed to. Even her own mother never showed any real interest in her life. So to have a 'stranger' pay attention to her is something that surprises the teenager. She recovers quickly though, smiling brightly and jumping at the chance to talk about her projects with someone other than her dad and grandmother.

Castle watches his daughter's eyes lit up at Kate's interest and he's left speechless, his heart full of love for the woman listening intently to his baby girl.

* * *

Eventually they clear the dishes and clean up. "Any plans for today?" asks Alexis to the two remaining adults; Martha having escaped to her room before the end of breakfast, effectively avoiding the cleaning up part.

"Euh… Kate and I wanted to go for a walk" answers Castle hesitantly, not wanting to sound like they'd leave the girl behind to spend some time together.

Kate senses her partner's discomfort and pitches in "We'd love for you to come with" looking first at Castle and then at Alexis.

"No, that's okay. I've got some homework anyway. But maybe we could all watch a movie tonight. I've been dying to see _Forbidden Planet_ again and I'm sure Kate can't say no to the early work of Leslie Nielsen and neither can you, dad!"

Kate and Castle share a knowing look.

"I'm in" says the detective

"It's settled then"

"Great!" beams Alexis. "See you tonight! Have fun on your walk"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kate and Castle get out of Rick's apartment building and onto Broome Street. It's early November and even though the sun is shining brightly, the air is brisk. Much to Castle's delight, Kate huddles closer to seek his warmth. He takes her hand and they make their way towards Broadway.

SOHO's architecture is beautiful and they don't have to wait long to come across the 'Parthenon of Cast-Iron Architecture'. On the corner of Broome Street and Broadway stands the Haughwout Building. Kate lingers for a while, in awe of the intricate detailing of the whole structure. Sensing her interest, Rick provides tidbits of information in true Castle fashion.

"Did you know that Abraham Lincoln's wife, Mary, purchased custom-made China for the White House in this luxury shop?"

"Really?" she asks, a hint of teasing in her tone, but secretly loving the wealth of information he possesses.

"Mm. It was also the first building to install Elisha Otis' safe passenger elevator"

"I love that you'd know that" she admits. "It's like having your own personal tour guide"

"Well in that case… let me impress you some more" he says leading her across Broadway and making a right turn onto Greene Street.

"Where are we going?" she asks

"Looking for the subway map"

"Euh… it would have been closer to stay on Broadway. There's the Prince Street Station two blocks from there" she says a little confused.

"We're not _taking_ the subway!" Seeing the confusion in Kate's eyes he continues. "Have you ever heard of Françoise Schein?"

"No. Who is she?"

"She's a Belgian artist whose first urban sculpture is situated at 110 Greene Street"

"And what might that be?" asks Kate to Castle who has suddenly stopped walking. She looks at him wondering why he would stop in his tracks, only to find him staring at the ground in front of them. Kate follows his gaze…

"Is that…?" she asks

"Mmhmm. It's called '_Subway Map Floating on a NY Sidewalk'_" he explains "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah… I can't believe I've lived in New York all my life and I've never known this was here"

"Well, it's only been here since 1986"

"Still… Any other wonders I should know about?" she asks.

"Oh… plenty. All in good time, detective. Wouldn't want you to get a 'Castle overdose'" he teases.

"Never" she says looking him straight in the eyes; honesty and love radiating from her in waves.

He swallows the lump in his throat, kisses the back of the hand he's still holding, tugs her closer and resumes walking.

* * *

They end up staying in SOHO looking at various architectural structures such as the Singer or Puck Buildings; entering the Apple Store because Rick had to see the new available gadgets; visiting the Museum of Comic & Cartoon Art because being both comic books fanatics, that was a must, right? When their stroll through the neighborhood takes them pass the Angelika Film Center they think about their 'date' from more than a year ago, because who were they kidding? That was a date! But they're also reminded of their little movie night with Alexis.

With that in mind they make their way back on Lafayette in order to stop at this little French bakery on the corner of Spring Street. After having purchased tonight's dessert, a Raspberry Chocolate cake, they return to the loft where Alexis is already installing the projector and movie screen.

"I guess you weren't kidding when you said 'movie' night" says Kate when she enters the loft.

"Oh … you ain't seen nothing yet" says Castle kissing Kate on the cheek and then moving closer to his daughter to drop a kiss on her head. "We brought dessert" he tells her gesturing to the box Kate's holding.

"I made a salad" says Alexis "Figured we'd eat light if we want to have some popcorn with the movie"

* * *

Halfway through the movie, Kate realizes how well, free and at peace she feels. She just spent the entire day with him, walking around the neighborhood, and now, she's snuggled up to his side, watching a movie, in his home, with his daughter… and there's nowhere else she'd rather be.

Castle nudges her, being aware that she's lost in her thoughts. She looks at him, smiles and kisses him before resting her cheek on his shoulder, sighing, utterly happy. She melts into him and Castle smiles.

And to think… it's only been their first day…

* * *

_thoughts?_

* * *

**A/N: so that was the first chapter. Hope you liked it... I have several ideas in mind for upcoming chapters. But I won't be able to post them as quick as last time. This time of year is quite busy and a little crazy for a teacher: lots of papers to grade and exam questions to think of... not to mention the actual exam! But I'll try my best to update as quickly as possible**

**Have a great weekend and a great Castle episode on Monday!**

**Cheryl x**


	2. A special day

Disclaimer: Nope... just a fan...

**A/N: Hey guys... First of all, how awesome and creepy was last night's episode!**

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and followed the first chapter. I worked as fast as I could to get this posted today. I would have loved for you to have read it sooner but life got in the way...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : A SPECIAL DAY**

"Girl, you seem to be in a better mood" says Lanie when they come back from the bar, drinks in hand, to sit at their usual booth.

Last time Lanie saw her, Kate was a little upset to say the least.

* * *

"Alright! Talk to me girlfriend. What's going on with you today?"

"Nothing. Why would you think something's the matter?"

"Because that's the third time you've come down here to see if I have something on your John Doe and you've snapped at me each time I told you I have nothing new. You know these things take time. Usually I'm the one who contacts you. Not the other way around. That tells me something is definitely wrong. Now, spill!"

Kate's bravado had taken a hit listening to her friend. She felt her stomach clench and she dropped her gaze in shame. "I'm sorry Lanie. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just having a bad day" Kate says contrite.

"Oh honey, I know" tells Lanie softly, setting her file on the table and rounding her desk to come closer to her friend. "Why don't you tell me what's got you so upset?"

"Castle" she sighs meeting her friend's gaze. One word, two syllables. That's all it takes for Kate to feel defeated.

"What did writer-boy do this time?" asks Lanie.

"Nothing" answers Kate.

Lanie would have challenged her friend but hearing the sadness and resignation laced in that response, she presses further. "What do you mean?" she gently asks.

"I mean… it's been weird between us lately. We haven't seen each other outside of work these last few days. And even at the precinct, it's like he doesn't want to be here. He's constantly on the phone and when I ask him about it, he just plays dumb and changes the subject. He came in late this morning. Said he had an errand to run"

"Maybe he did" says Lanie trying to soothe her friend.

"But he won't talk about it! You know how he is: he likes to brag about every little thing he does. Why keep it a secret now?"

"Maybe he's got a good reason"

"Yeah… it's just… it's like he's pulling away, like the thrill of the chase is gone. Maybe he's not interested anymore" she whispers on a sob.

"You really don't believe that, do you?"

"Lanie, What am I supposed to think. He even forgot my coffee this morning!"

"You listen to me Kate Beckett. That man is so in love with you he worships the ground you walk on. So he's being a little secretive. So what? I'm sure he's got a good reason which has nothing to do with not being into you anymore. Give it a few more days and if by Sunday he's still being weird, you sit him down and you ask him about it, without giving him the chance to deflect."

They had hugged and Kate went back upstairs with every intention to not be deterred by her partner's apparent secrecy and lack of interest.

_Sunday… I can manage until Sunday, right?_ She encouraged herself as she stepped out of the elevator on the homicide floor, finding her partner in his chair, playing with his phone, a cup of steaming coffee waiting for her.

* * *

Picking up on Kate's sad reaction each time he got out of the room to make a phone call or made an excuse to leave early with no real promises that they'll see each other later; Castle had made sure she wouldn't worry too much: a brush of his fingers on hers when he brought her coffee, a gentle squeeze of her hand after she phones the victim's family, a ghost of a kiss before the elevator doors opened…

Even though she sensed something was still off, these little attentions had provided her with a sense of relief for which Kate was grateful. But when Saturday night came and Rick made another excuse for them not to spend the night together, Kate had gone back to her place with the firm intention of confronting her maddening author/boyfriend first thing in the morning.

She had thought sleep would have been long in coming but the exhaustion of the week, being case or relationship related, had taken its toll and she was out like a light the second her head touched her pillow.

* * *

She came out of her slumber around 8 o'clock and before she even opened her eyes, she knew something was different. There was another scent in the room.

She blinked her eyes open and what she saw took her breath away: there were rose petals scattered on her bed and a bouquet of long-stemmed roses on her dresser. As a cop, she should have been appalled she didn't wake up when someone entered her bedroom without her realizing it but she couldn't bring herself to be mad.

A single rose laid on her nightstand along with a note. She picked both the flower and the card. As she read his words, she smiled.

_Happy birthday to my inspiration. _

_You make everyday an adventure_

_Now get you cute little butt out of bed. Coffee is brewed…_

She threw the comforter aside, practically jumped out of bed and raced through her apartment only to find her kitchen empty. Well, not totally empty… coffee had indeed been brewed because she found a mug on her counter along with another note. As she reached for the card, she saw the little heart Castle had made in the milk foam of her latte. It was cheesy but she loved it.

_Meet me at 2pm where hooves are waiting to begin their journey_

She found it a little off that he wouldn't want to meet before 2pm but then she realized he must have known she would meet up with her dad for their usual birthday lunch.

* * *

At 2pm on the dot, she exists the subway at Central Park South and 5th Ave, having figured out 'where hooves wait' is the place where horse carriages await their next passengers. She looks around, searches for him but he's nowhere in sight. Then suddenly one of the coachman approaches her.

"Miss Beckett?" she nods her response "Right this way, please" he mentions walking back to his carriage.

The whole transport is absolutely stunning: a beautiful mahogany colored basket with red velvet seats pulled by an equally gorgeous horse with a chestnut coat and a cream-colored mane.

Kate follows the man, a little taken aback and is about to ask him what's going on when she sees Rick sitting on the carriage red cushion, a pick nick basket at his feet, smiling at her, love pouring out of his eyes.

"What's all this?" she asks returning his smile.

"That is one of the reasons I made phone calls this last week. I wanted to give you the birthday you deserve"

"One of the reasons?" Of course, she would pick up on that…

"All in good time, my dear" he tells her enigmatically "Shall we…" as he extends his hand to her.

She takes it and climbs on the carriage, settling next to him. Rick reaches for the pick nick basket and takes a brown plaid throw that he puts on both their legs before tugging Kate to him. She goes willingly, kisses him softly before snuggling to his side. Castle nods at their driver who had been waiting for his signal and off they go.

* * *

As soon as they enter Central Park, the hustle and bustle of the city is left behind. All they hear are the horse's hooves on the ground and the occasional bird chirping alongside _The Pond_. But soon children laughter comes out of the distance. This time of year cheerful kids, teenagers and adults glide gracefully or not across the ice at _Wollman Rink_. The sight brings a smile to Kate's face which doesn't go unnoticed by Castle. He gently nudges her and she answers his silent question.

"I used to come here with my Mom. We had the best times" she says turning to him. The confession startles him a bit. Usually, whenever she mentions her mom, there's a sadness present in her eyes. But not today. She's happily remembering.

"Maybe we could start it up again" he chances it. "What do you say? You and me – a new tradition?"

She looks at him, her eyes a little more bright and Castle thinks he might have overstepped but then she kisses him. "I'd like that… thank you" she says before snuggling deeper into his side.

The rest of their ride takes them past _Sheep Meadow_, _Strawberry Fields_, the _Carousel_ and the _Mall_. At one point, Castle reaches for the basket at his feet and produces two cups of coco. By the time they arrive at the end of their journey, he's fiddling with his phone again and a town car approaches, the driver stepping out and opening the back door.

"Another reason?" asks Kate

"Nope. That's just the transport" he grins mischievously.

* * *

"Oh come on… at least give me a hint" Kate pouts after Rick refuses to reveal their next destination for the second time in the last ten minutes.

"Okay. We're going to grab dinner and then listen to some music"

"What kind of music" she asks, her eyes lightening up.

"A little bird told me you might enjoy some jazz music" Rick tells her as the car pulls up in front of the _Jazz Standard_. "Shall we?"

Kate looks out the window and gasps. "We're going to listen to Dave Douglas?"

"The one and only" he says thrilled to have her so excited.

"How?… I mean it's been sold out for weeks?" she asks incredulously.

"I know a guy…"

"Of course, you do"

They eat at the _Blue Smoke_ and then go to the adjacent _Jazz Standard_. They spend the entire concert fingers entwined in Rick's lap and Castle regularly steals a glance at Kate, so very happy to see the joy that's reflecting in her eyes.

* * *

On the ride back, Kate lays her hand on her partner's thigh. "Thank you so much. I had an amazing day. I can't believe you went through all this trouble…" she trails off.

Castle hooks his index finger under her chin and gently lifts her had so they eyes meet. "You're worth it and it was no trouble". She blushes as he leans in and kisses her softly on the lips "Besides the day is not over yet" he says.

He doesn't ask but there's no doubt in either Kate or Rick's minds as Castle's driver makes a left turn onto Broome Street.

When they enter the loft, the lights are dimmed, soft music is playing in the background and a bottle of Champagne is set on the coffee table. After putting their jackets in the hall closet, Castle leads Kate to the couch, pours them each of glass of _Dom Perignon_, hands her one and raises his to make a toast.

"To the most remarkable woman. Happy Birthday!" he clings her glass and they share a kiss. After a few seconds, he regretfully pulls back. "Hold that thought" and goes to his office.

When he comes back, he's got a little blue box in his hands which Kate recognizes right away.

"Rick, what did you do?" still gaping at the Tiffany's box.

"Nothing you didn't deserve". It's cheesy but she can't find it in her heart to roll her eyes at him.

She struggles to open the gift, her hands shaking, but when the lid finally snaps open, she sees the most beautiful Infinity bracelet.

It's perfect, something that symbolizes them… always.

Tears well up in her eyes as she looks back at her extraordinary partner.

"Happy birthday, my love"

Kate releases a choked sob and launches herself at Castle. "I love you" and kisses him with all the passion she feels.

* * *

"Earth to Kate…" Lanie interrupts her reverie.

"Yeah… I'm perfect" she blushes slightly, tugging her hair behind her ear as her bracelet catches light.

* * *

_thoughts?_

* * *

**A/N: So that was my version of Kate's birthday... Next stop... the Hamptons.**

**By the way, Dave Douglas did play on the 17th at the Jazz Standard in New York. He's a well-known jazz trumpetist. **

**And the Infinity Bracelet can be found on the Tiffany's website**

**Have a great week... **

**Cheryl x**


	3. Going away

Disclaimer: I asked Santa but until then, nope still not mine...

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the long delay between updates. It's been a crazy week at work as well as at home. Plus I learned that I needed to have surgery. Nothing major rest asure but it's still stressful.**

**I'll do my best to update the next chapter as soon as possible but the students' exams are beginning next week and along comes the grading.**

**On an other front, did you see the sneak peeks for Monday's episode? How cute was that?**

**Okay... enough with the rambling and on with the story. As promised, our favorite duo are off to the Hamptons...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: GOING AWAY**

"So, what do you say?" asks Castle. "These last couple of weeks – heck these last couple of months have been exhausting" he says while putting their omelets on the waiting plates set on the breakfast counter.

"Yeah, I know… You're right"

"Add the cold winter weather setting in and the shorter days into the mix… I say we're due for a much deserve break, don't you think?"

"I would love nothing else" says Kate, clearly looking forward to some alone time with her amazing boyfriend.

"Then it's settled… You're not on call this weekend. That will give us the perfect opportunity to get out of the city"

"That would be lovely…" her eyes lightening up at the thought.

He rounds the breakfast counter, comes behind her, his hands brush the length of her arms and he envelops her in a hug, her back to his chest, her head falling back on his shoulder… "A little romantic getaway, just you and me". She hums her approval. "If we leave by 5pm, we should be in the Hamptons by 7pm at the latest."

"The Ham… The Hamptons?" she stutters and stiffens against him.

They haven't discussed going to there since they got together and the last time the destination was brought up was at the end of the second year of their partnership. When he asked her to join him for the Memorial weekend and she declined, choosing to go away with detective Demming instead; only to change her mind later on. But he had already amended his plans and invited his second wife to accompany him, leaving a very hurt and alone Kate Beckett in the middle of the bullpen. She had vowed then and there not to be that exposed with Richard Castle anymore. Fortunately for both of them, the heart wants what the heart wants and they had eventually found one and other. Nevertheless, the Hamptons were still a sore spot for Kate.

"Yeah. It's the perfect place to get away from the craziness of the city. Hardly anyone goes there during the winter months. We could have the beach to ourselves" he says oblivious to his partner's sudden discomfort.

"Are you sure you want to go to the beach?" she asks trying to evade the whole thing. "I was thinking more along the lines of a Virginia bed and breakfast where we could take walks in the countryside and marvel at the fall colors"

"That sounds good but wouldn't you rather have the opportunity to enjoy the whole Castle experience, cozied up by the fire after a long brisk walk on the beach? Besides, I've been dying to show you the place."

The long walks hands entwined, the fireplace, them enjoying each other's company without anything to get in the way… oh, she's wanted that for so long. She relents… "You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Castle"

"Really?" The excitement she hears in his voice tells her she made the right choice.

"Yes. You and me alone for 48 uninterrupted hours in your little paradise. How can I say no to that?" she manages to say happily and he kisses her soundly, still blissfully unaware of the doubt and reserve Kate harbors.

They go back to their breakfast, Kate listening to Castle chat about their weekend activities.

* * *

As Friday morning comes, Kate is still a little nervous about their trip to the beach house but thanks to Lanie's advice, she decided to forget about that little bump in their history and enjoy the moment. She and Castle finally found each other and she couldn't be happier.

As the end of their working day nears, Kate can't help herself. She's constantly checking the clock. The last thing she wants is for a body to drop, because that would mean they'll have to abort their plans. She's actually managed to get herself genuinely excited about going to the Hamptons with Castle; so a change of plans, at the last minute, would definitely piss her off! So she checks the clock… 4pm… 4.10… 4.25… 4.35…

The action doesn't go unnoticed by either Castle or the two detectives. Rick doesn't comment, mainly because he's in the same state of mind but also because he fears just a tiny bit Kate's reaction to his teasing in the workplace. Ryan and Esposito, on the other hand, jump at the chance to push their boss's buttons.

"You're looking a lot at the clock there, Beckett…" says Esposito, the teasing unmistakably present in his tone

"Yeah… somewhere you need to go?" asks Ryan with mischief.

Kate turns her head to her grinning co-workers and then looks at Castle whose eyes have widened so much, she thinks they might actually pop out of their socket. He's panicking, she thinks. If it wasn't a little heartbreaking, it would be sweet. Rick knows she's a private person and even though, they haven't kept the change in their relationship a secret, they haven't really engaged in any overt romantic exchanges at the precinct either. _Does he really think I'll get angry and take it out on him? _she wonders.

"Actually I do" she says, needing to show him that it's okay and that she's in this 100%. "Castle and I are going away this weekend. And I'm actually looking forward to that. So I'd be really pissed if we didn't get to go because someone got murdered while we're still on the job" she concludes by giving the two detectives her best 'you got something else to say'-look.

"Euh… No…No" both Ryan and Esposito stutter actually answering her unasked question "We think it's great you guys are taking a bit of time off" recovers Espo although he can't quite mask his surprise that Beckett's admitting to it so easily.

Kate smirks at her partners' discomfort and sees Castle relax, his whole face lightening up with the love he feels for her. She gives him a small smile before going back to clearing up her desk.

"Yeah… Espo's right" jumps Ryan "And where are you guys going?" he asks taking advantage of the openness Beckett seems to feel.

This time Castle's the one to answer "We're going to the Hamptons"

"Really?" the detective says, his eyebrow shooting upwards, while giving Beckett a meaningful look.

This time, it doesn't go unnoticed by Castle. "Euh… Yeah" he tells them frowning, not sure why that would be such a surprise "We wanted to relax. And what could be more relaxing than the isolated Hamptons in the winter months?"

"Castle's right. After all we've been through these last few months, we wanted a little time to ourselves" says Kate looking Ryan and Esposito in the eyes, trying to convey that she really was okay with their choice in destination.

Another look at the clock… 4.55… almost there…

Five minutes later, Castle's phone chimes. Both him and Kate share a look and grin. It's 5pm and there isn't a murder to investigate. They're free to leave… They get up, bid their colleagues farewell and head for the elevator. After they have stepped inside and the doors have closed on them, Kate's hand finds its way to Castle's. He turns to look at her, gives her a gentle squeeze, smiles and says "Ready?"

"Ready" and she kisses him to emphasize her point.

* * *

They've put their bags in the rental car this morning so they don't need to go back to their respective apartments. All they have to do is patiently drive out of New York, which is a task in itself and they head for the LIE going east. While Castle's driving, Kate's relaxing. After they exit the Long Island Expressway to take Route 27, also known as the Sunrise Highway or the Montauk Highway, which transform into a one-lane road as it goes through all the villages, Kate can't take her eyes out of the scenery.

Castle watches her, stealing sideway glances. He reaches over and lays his hand on her thigh, lightly squeezing "You okay?" She looks at him, eyes wide and sparkling "Yeah…" is her only response but the big smile that adorns her beautiful face tells him she's really excited.

"Do you want to go by the house first and go grocery shopping later or…?" he asks but Kate interrupts him

"Could we go by the store first? I want to make us something…"

"Are you gonna cook me dinner?" he teases

"You have a problem with that?" she going for stern but can't quite manage it. Her shy smile is giving her away.

"No, no… I'd love that" he says sincerely and she smiles broadly. "Grocery shopping it is then"

* * *

After stocking up on the essentials such as vegetables, fruit, meat and wine, they finally make their way to Castle's little paradise. Kate finds herself tapping her foot in the car but it isn't a nervous tapping. It's more … anticipation. She can't wait to see the place. From all the stories Rick has told over the years and all the beautiful mansions they've seen along the way, she has let her mind create something that is bound to be amazing. But what she sees, once they enter the driveway, is breathtaking. Even though the night sky is gently setting in, the elegance of the whole building is apparent. She's in awe.

"Wow…" the statement is out before she can stop it, not that she really wanted to. But then she teases him "So, you're rich or something?"

"Well… I do okay" he says trying to stay modest. "Come on. Let's take these in the kitchen and then I'll show you around" excitement present in his voice.

"Yeah" she says as she reaches for the grocery bags.

The kitchen is luxurious like everything else in the house, thinks Kate as they set the bags on the island. White cabinets cover the walls, there's a fridge with double steel doors and the stove is made to look rustic but she knows better. They put the food away rather efficiently. Kate takes it out of the bag and passes it to Castle who puts it away in its appropriate place. Kate makes a mental note of everything, wanting to feel at ease in this new environment.

Once everything is put away, Castle takes her by the hand and begins his grand tour, showing her with pride all the rooms and tells her what kind of remodeling job had to be done here and there. He purposefully ends the tour with the master bedroom. A sumptuous king size bed stands facing the most gorgeous fireplace with a boot anchor in the middle of it. She takes her time looking around, gently tracing the contour of the bed with the tip of a finger. She stops and Castle crowds her, enveloping her in a hug from behind, blowing butterfly kisses from her temple to her neck. She tilts her head to the side, giving him full access as she gets lost in his tender loving.

"Castle" she hums trying to get his attention

"Hmm" he continues nipping at the juncture between her neck and collarbone.

"We should go back to the kitchen. Prepare dinner" and she turns slightly.

"Later…" he tells her before fusing his lips to hers.

She enjoys the sensation for a few seconds and then she pushes him away. Seeing his confusion, she says "As much as I would love to continue that, I think we need some substance before this goes any further" her voice sultry.

He reluctantly agrees and follows her back to the kitchen where she takes the asparagus and the chateaubriand out of the fridge.

He watches her intently, expertly cutting the vegetables and stir frying them in a pan while the steaks are grilling. When everything is done, she dresses the plate and adds some balsamic vinaigrette on the asparagus.

They eat, they talk… everything is effortless and by the time they're done putting the dishes in the dishwasher, Castle's hands have found their way back to Kate's shoulders, gently kneading. She audibly sighs at the motion which encourages Rick. He drops a kiss on her head, trails a hand along her arm to find hers and tugs her over to the bedroom. She goes willingly.

* * *

They wake up, like they have several times in the last few months now, her head pillowed on his chest and his arm draped over her shoulder keeping her close.

"Morning" he says and she hums, stretching her body, effectively erasing the cobwebs of sleep. "What do you want to do today?"

"You've been praising the beauty of the almost deserted beach… so why don't we take a walk and appreciate the silence? All I want to hear is the wave crashing down on the sand and the occasional seagull's cry as we stroll hand in hand down the beach"

"Are you getting sappy on me, Detective?" he teases

"Shut up" she slaps him playfully

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Why don't you take a shower while I make us some breakfast?"

"Deal" She gets out of bed and Castle's left wondering how he got so lucky.

* * *

They make their way to the beach right after eating breakfast and getting dressed appropriately. Even though the sun is shining brightly, the cold winter air is seeping through the layers of clothing.

They walk hand in hand, occasionally stopping to watch seagulls squabbling over a piece of bread left by the one of Castle's neighbors, an old lady who has a sore spot for all animals and birds in particular. A few yards away, Kate squats down to retrieve a shell, a beautiful light orange one. The way she looks at it, cradles it tells Rick that the action has a deep meaning to her. He doesn't prod though. He knows she'll confide in him when she's ready. She's been opening more and more to him over the last few months. So he waits…

"We used to go to the beach, my mom, my dad and I. Every chance we had, we took the Q train and went up to Coney Island. When I was a kid, my mom and I liked to collect seashells. We spent hours walking up and down the beach to find the most beautiful one. It didn't have to be perfect. She once told me that everyone has his quirks and that's what makes a person unique. We would be bored if everyone was the same. Our faults make us endearing. So we always ended up looking for that one of a kind." She says smiling up at Castle who's listening to her, storing away every little tidbits of information that is the mystery of Kate Beckett.

"The last time I went to the beach was with my dad. It was my mom's funeral and we were both miserable" she continues looking in the distance "So we took the Q train and walked up and down that beach, just enjoying ourselves. We ended up picking up twigs and twine that washed up on the shore and made a little stickman. I still have it. It's my desk at the precinct. He's a reminder that even on the worst days, there's a possibility for joy" she concludes looking back at Castle.

He doesn't know what to say. So he just smiles at her and takes the shell she's holding and puts it in his coat pocket. They resume their walk squatting back down a few more times to take another seashell which Rick also puts in his pocket, his mind already thinking of an idea to display them so they could treasure them.

* * *

They go back to the house definitely a little colder than they're used to but also very happy of the time and memories they shared.

As they enter the living room and divest themselves of their coats, Kate rubs her hands together in an effort to warm them.

"I'll make us some hot coco and then set a fire. We can snuggle up on the couch. That should get us warmed up" Castle tells her already moving to the kitchen.

"That sounds great" she says shivering a little.

Five minutes later, she's cradling her cup while sitting on the sofa, her legs curled up under her as she watches Castle light the fire in the fireplace before he joins her and cover both their legs with a plaid throw.

Once their cups are discarded on the coffee table, they settle in a comfortable position. Kate's favorite: sitting in the V of his legs, her back to his chest. They spend a few minutes in companionable silence, watching the fire and listening to the typical sound the wood makes when it's eaten away by it.

"I'm really glad we came" she breaks the silence.

"Me too" he says but then he remembers her unwillingness to come in the first place as well as the surprise both Ryan and Esposito showed when he told them they were heading up here. "I'm happy you enjoyed yourself even though you weren't really keen to the idea at first"

"It's not that I didn't want to come" she says after gathering up the courage to talk about that sore spot in their history. "It just felt weird"

"Weird? How?" he asks confused, not really following her train of thoughts.

"Do you remember asking me to accompany you to the beach house for Memorial Weekend? It was in the second year of us working together." He nods once so she continues. "I turned you down but changed my mind later on. I wanted to tell you I accepted your offer but then Gina showed up and you two were off into the sunset".

He gasps "I'm such an idiot!... No wonder you and the guys were pissed when you found me at one of your crime scene"

"Yeah… they were watching out for me"

"I'm so sorry. If I had known…"

"No" she cuts him off. "We weren't ready back then. Sure it stung and that was the reason why I was a little reluctant in coming here this weekend. I couldn't help thinking about all the other women you brought up here and…"

"None of them were you" he interrupts

"What?" she turns to face him, slightly taken aback for his comment.

"I'm not gonna deny that I brought women up here but … none of them were you" he states cupping her jaw and gently stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Tears well up in her eyes. She smiles at him before leaning in to kiss him.

"I love you"

"I love you too" and she drops her head in the crook of his neck.

They lay like that for the better part of the day, just enjoying each other and stealing kisses. Eventually they get up, their stomach growling and make dinner. Castle's the one who cooks this time.

By the time they're loading up the car for their return drive to the city, the late Sunday sun is setting down. Both Castle and Kate are utterly content and relaxed.

"Do you think we could come up here another time?" Kate asks as Rick is seating down behind the wheel of their rental car.

"Anytime you want. Just say the word" and she smiles broadly.

* * *

_thoughts?_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked their little time in the Hamptons. As the holiday season is coming and we won't get a Christmas episode this year, I was thinking of writing about them spending their first Xmas together. What do you think?**

**Hope you have a great weekend so far... And Happy Castle Monday to everyone...**

**Cheryl x**


End file.
